goddesskissfandomcom-20200224-history
Nella Badreya
"Concerts are very difficult, but it's all worth awhile because everyone puts so much effort into it" Nella Badreya is the recruitable boss character of the Yeshar Desert area. She pilots the Thanatos. Personality She is usually a timid person with a lot of fear and shame. When acting or performing, it changes positively as if it became another person. Background story Nell began studying acting with his parents to fix his passive character. One day, due to the injury of fellow actors It happens to be popular in a drama starring as a chance. The talent for acting then explodes. In various films and dramas, He will be reborn as a representative of Egypt. She also has great talent for singing All of the records on the list are on the top of the charts It gets huge popularity as a singer. But I did not fix the passive personality I wanted to fix. When acting or singing, as if you were someone else It is active, but when work is over, it came back to original appearance. It was Nela who stepped down the street as a celebrity. The whirlwind of war was inevitable. The empire occupied Egypt She was shocked to see that her country was being trampled by the Imperial Army. Soon after, the Empire ordered Nella to obey her as a propaganda tool. She makes a decision and sneaks out of her country. And he enters the 'Red Liberation Front' where he guerrilla warfare against the empire while hiding his identity. Here, Nell thoroughly defeated the Red Liberation Front crew. Her mind control was amazing. Only two years after she became a member, she became the leader of the Liberation Front. One day I struggled with the empire. He got trapped and became addicted to the video. After liberation, she will join the goddess kiss. Since coming to R.E.A.P He made his debut as an idol again with his talents. He also plays music and plays in dramas and movies. When there is no operation, they perform concert performances on each base. Skills Tactics (Arena) Using Nella Nella is a solid utility unit comparable to Nina Kruger. Specifically, Nina deals more damage overall thanks to her Messenger of Death attack buff; however, Nella makes up for her lack of damage in utility. With her update, she gains the potential to dish out multiple debuffs; specifically stunning through Thorny Strike, a longer-lasting ATK reduction through Sharp Thorn, and Luck reduction through Guided Bombardment. However, thanks to her somewhat inferior firepower, Nella runs the risk of acting as a SP charger to the opponent side – that is, not doing enough damage to compensate for the SP the enemy gets from being hit. As such, players who wish to use Nella should invest in buffing her Attack and Crit stats. Countering Nella Thanatos can spike your team with a lot of explosives if you don't pay careful attention to your set formation. * Watch where Thanatos is placed in the opponent's formation. Her Sharp Thorn not only reduces the attack power of a unit, but it'll severely damage an attack unit, if not destroyed in 1 shot. * Avoid lining units side-by-side. Her Thorny Bombardment and her Guided Bombardment can attack units that are next to each other. Gallery Category:Pilots Category:Recruitable Bosses